


Bodies and Souls

by BuffyAngel68



Series: Triad [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Graphic Language, Graphic Sex, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, very mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing piece from my story Hearts and Bones. Jim's first night with Blair and Rafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, I swear, and I'm making no money from the use of these characters. If they belonged to me... oooh boy. They'd almost never leave the loft and trust me, Simon would no longer have a reason to be cranky.

\--------------------

Jim paced the loft, around and around, picking at the edges of the bandages on his half-healed hands and slowly depriving his Guide of his sanity. Finally, Blair turned off the heat under the pot of lamb stew he was cooking and walked into the living room. He stood directly in Jim's path, intent on halting the older man's endless rambling, and Jim nearly ran into him before he realized there was an obstacle in his way.

"Gear. You need to calm down."

The use of his recently acquired nickname, short for Bagheera, brought Jim most of the way out of the mazes he'd been walking in his own head ever since he'd arrived home from work.

"Sorry, Lupe. I'm just... this night is so important for all three of us. Once we do this, we'll be bonded forever. I... I guess I'm just worried about everything going right..."

Blair grinned softly at Jim's use of his new name, a reference to the werewolf Remus Lupin in Harry Potter, one of the younger man's all-time favorite series of books. Reaching up, Blair stroked Jim's face gently and Jim leaned into the touch, his eyes sliding closed.

"It can't possibly go *wrong*, love. Simon swore not to call, no matter what, and it's Friday night... so even if this stretches through the day tomorrow, it's all good."

"I get that. You know me, babe... I tend to go a little crazy if things aren't in order and organized..."

"I do know that, but we're not planning this out to the last detail, remember? We decided that would only boost the stress level and stress is the last thing any of us want or need. We'll relax, eat, talk... and then we'll just see where it goes from there. However it happens, however long it takes... that's okay. All that matters is that it's just the three of us... and we're giving each other pleasure."

"Yeah... gotta slow it down... think more about how good this is gonna be and less about the spirit stuff."

"Right. That'll take care of itself like it always does. I love you. Rafe loves you. Just breathe... let all this agitation go and breathe. "

The expected knock on the door pulled the attention of both men in that direction. "That'll be him. You okay?"

"Better. Go on and let him in. I'll get the food started back up then go hop in the shower."

Blair nodded, caressed Jim's cheek once more and moved away to open the door for Rafe, who they now privately called Chess. The nickname was a double reference, indicating his love of the game and, like Jim and Blair, giving a nod to his spirit animal. Rafe had accepted the suggestion, but still rankled occasionally at being named after an animated cheese puff addict. When Jim had challenged the younger man to name any other famous cheetahs, Rafe had fallen silent, but he had recently begun a nationwide search of zoo websites to see what they had named their cheetahs and find a nickname he liked better.

"Hey, Chess. You look amazing." Blair greeted his lover, wrapping one arm around Rafe's neck and the other around his back. Rafe breathed deeply, nuzzled his head close to Blair's and lifted the smaller man off the floor for a moment, thinking that when he had the privilege of hearing Blair say his nickname, it didn't sound so bad anymore.

"Hey... missed you so bad today..."

"Me too. I just couldn't get away from school. We're together now, though..."

"Thank God. Dinner smells great..." Rafe announced as he reluctantly released Blair and headed for the stove. Blair followed closely, not wanting to give up the contact he'd been craving for hours.

"Lamb stew and homemade Irish soda bread."

"Mmmm. Fantastic. Dessert?"

"Me covered in strawberry slices and Hershey's syrup?"

Rafe laughed quietly.

"Another night, definitely, but tonight the focus should be on Jim, exclusively. We need to make him feel special and cherished and wanted..."

"... the center of attention. Just the way you made me feel our first time. The look in your eyes... I knew you only saw me... that I was the only thing that existed in your world at that moment."

Rafe chuckled and kissed Blair lingeringly.

"You and your sweet words... God only knows how I resisted you as long as I did. I'll set the table while you get the bread out, okay?"

"Hmmm.... good deal. It should be about ready. You know where everything is."

"I do..."

By the time everything was ready for their shared meal, Jim had emerged from the bathroom in sweat pants, a tank top and socks. Rafe's glance swept over his body avidly, causing Jim to blush floridly and immediately make a beeline for the living room and a place to hide. Blair laughed and grabbed Jim's arm, redirecting him to the table.

"Don't pay any attention to him, Gear. He's incorrigible." Blair told him, shooting a faint glare at Rafe.

"Sorry, Gear. I swear to behave myself. Can I just say one thing, though?"

"Yeah... I guess." Jim conceded, gripping the back of a chair tightly.

"I understand that my attraction to you makes you a little uncomfortable and I promise to try and tone down my reaction... but you have a gorgeous face, the body of a Greek god and the grace of a natural athlete, topped off by an amazing mind and instincts every cop in CPD would kill to possess. I won't apologize for being human and getting turned on by all you have to offer. Okay?"

Jim exhaled quietly, marginally relaxed and smiled crookedly at Rafe.

"Okay."

"Can I?" Rafe asked, reaching out to stroke Jim's face tenderly, much as Blair had earlier. Jim nodded and the other man leaned in, placing a soft kiss on a freshly shaven cheek and pulling back a moment later. "Thank you, Gear. Thank you for your trust..."

Jim blushed again and quickly turned away, using the excuse of dishing up the stew to hide his reddened face. Blair brought him the bowls.

"Hey, I'm proud of you, man. You're getting a lot better at all this interpersonal stuff."

"Not that much. He keeps making me look like a boiled lobster, damn it, and I don't know how to... I don't want him to see. I keep thinkin'..."

Blair took the bowl Jim had filled, set it on the counter and turned the older man's chin until their eyes met.

"Someone set you up? Led you on and then laughed at you... maybe even hurt you?"

Jim fought down the trembling that threatened to overwhelm him and gazed at Blair with wide eyes.

"How... God, how do you do that..."

"Please, answer me, Gear."

Jim shook his head and managed a husky response.

"No... he would've, but... I drew first blood. Knocked him on his ass and got outta there before he decided to call the cops..."

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen..."

Blair brushed a hand through Jim's hair and slid it down to the back of his neck, gripping fiercely. New understanding of Jim's behavior so many months before twisted Blair's heart, but at the same time he was grateful for the knowledge, realizing that Jim letting go of the terrible secret would bring them closer.

"We'll get deeper into this later, I promise you that, but for now let's put it aside, alright? Time to eat and chill out... and think of good things."

"Yeah... good things like your heart... and your soda bread."

"We'll see. I haven't made it in a while. Here..." Blair responded, handing over the second bowl. Once all three were filled, Jim helped transport them to the table and the trio settled in for a good meal. Rafe, knowing something intense had happened between his mates, opened the conversation with an inquiry into Blair's day at Rainier, hoping that not pushing for details would bring the tension level back down. It worked like a charm.

"You'll never believe it, but I've been asked to show the department's newest guest lecturer around next week."

"You sound excited. Must be a major VIP." Jim put in.

"Are you kidding? It's Teri Miller, the forensic anthropologist. They don't get much bigger in the field than she is."'

Jim showed animation of his own when he heard the name.

" *The* Teri Miller? Her work is pretty much legendary in police circles, too. I'd love to meet her myself."

"She may not have time, but I'll definitely ask her."

"She just got done with a case in Vegas, didn't she?"

"That's what I heard." Jim confirmed, shaking his head and whistling softly. "Vegas... that's a crime lab I'd really love to get a look at."

"One of the best in the country." Rafe commented

"With the team Gil Grissom's put together down there? There's no 'one of ' about it." Jim countered, as he tore off a hunk of bread and taste-tested it. "Mmm, Lupe, this is great. Knew you'd never lose your touch..."

" *I* didn't know, so thanks for the compliment. There's orange blossom honey here somewhere if you want it..."

\-------------------------

TBC....


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner was finished and the dishes washed and put away, the three men sprawled out near the fireplace and talked softly. The conversation was still relaxed and, for the most part, centered on casual, everyday topics, but about an hour into their idyl, Rafe reached out and loosely threaded the fingers of his right hand through Jim's left. The older man looked down, mildly surprised, but eventually accepted that his mate had no immediate expectations and turned back to answer the question Blair had asked him.

"You know I would. You're the one who told me Sentinels instinctively move into work that lets them be protectors. If I had to quit, I wouldn't just miss it, I'd probably go crazy 'till I could find something else that filled that need. That's why I thank God for you every day. If I'd never found you, or you hadn't found me... I would've ended up out of a job and *in* a mental hospital labeled permanently catatonic."

"So you don't think fate or destiny or a higher power would have led us to each other, no matter what?"

"I don't know... probably. I mean... we were supposed to get together. All three of us. That vision I had said as much."

"Yeah, but... do you feel it? Can you close your eyes and still know we're here? Not hearing our heartbeats or our breathing, not seeking out our unique scents... just letting go and knowing we love you and that this is meant to be?" Blair insisted. Rafe, going with the flow of the moment, untangled his hand from Jim's and pulled back. Jim looked at him questioningly, but the other smiled and encouraged his soon-to-be-lover.

"I'm curious too. Try it, Gear. Don't be afraid. Trust in the bond we've already built... trust that it goes beyond the physical. Lupe and I do..."

Jim breathed in and out slowly before finally conceding to their strange request. Letting his eyes slide closed, he visualized his body surrounded by a glowing nimbus of light, as Blair had tried to describe an aura to him many years ago. The image didn't come easily to him, but gradually it came into focus. He then deliberately relaxed and slowed his breathing, trying to be patient and believe that if anything was going to happen it would decide on its own pace. One thing he'd learned from Blair very early on was that if he tried to force his abilities when they weren't cooperating, he would, more than likely, end up frustrated, angry and still without the answers or results he needed.

Just when he was beginning to seriously doubt his faith and his mates' sanity, Jim felt warmth begin to wrap around him. The sensation seemed to support and cradle him, pulling close to his body one moment, simply tracing a circle around his torso the next. In his mind he gazed down and from side to side and found that the light from his aura was now mixing and swirling with two other shades, separate and distinct from his. The colors slowly blended until they became a single brand new one, a color Jim believed was the most beautiful thing he'd ever experienced. Jim smiled both in his vision and in the world outside his mind, prompting Blair to gently coax him to open his eyes.

"Jim? What is it? What did you see?" he asked, handing the older man a tissue. Jim startled, unaware that he had begun crying, but he accepted the item and quickly wiped off his cheeks.

"I... I was focused on seeing my aura. You taught me how to do that a long time ago."

"Tried."

"Okay, okay." Jim grumped half-heartedly. "Can I finish?"

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"So, I managed that... and then I started to get warm. It was amazing. After a few minutes that feeling turned into safety... and this huge sense of caring. Then I looked around... and I saw your auras too. At least I think... no. No, I know it was both of you. I'm sure of it. The three colors were all so different... then they came together as one color. It was... exquisite, stunning... that was what made me..."

Jim faltered and waved the tissue in place of the word he couldn't yet bring himself to say, though he knew that much more time in the presence of his mates, who were free and easy with their emotions, and he would have no problem either crying or admitting that he'd been doing it. When he sought out Blair's face, Jim found precisely what he hoped; utter love and acceptance. As Blair moved closer, laying a soft, brief kiss on Jim's lips, the other wrapped one arm around his smaller lover's back, supporting him and holding him close.

"Jim..."

"I know. Don't try to put it in words, okay? It's too big to demean it like that... it's important and special..."

"Yes. Yes it is... but there's something I have to say. I don't tell you half as often as I should..." Blair agreed, dropping slow kisses all over Jim's face and talking quietly in-between each one. "You and Chess... are the center of my life... the love I was so sure couldn't exist. You two are home for me, now. I will never leave you... and I will never... ever let either of you go..."

Jim lightly grunted his assent and let his hand begin to caress up and down Blair's spine. Gradually, he leaned backwards, stretching out on the makeshift bed of comforter, blankets and sleeping bags they'd layered on the floor in case the desire sparked too quickly and intensely for any of them to try and make it upstairs. Blair moved in tandem with the older man, settling in beside Jim, continuing the easy pecks and slowly stroking his hand through the Sentinel's sparse hair. Rafe watched longingly, his thoughts and emotions plainly written on his face, but he didn't make a move to join in, not wanting to make Jim overly nervous and ruin the sweet, relaxed mood Blair was creating. After a few minutes, Jim finally shook himself out of the haze that he was drifting in, caught Rafe's eye and beckoned him with a lazy movement of his free hand.

"You're sure, Gear? I can be patient... the schedule tonight is up to you."

"Three colors blend into one, remember? C'mon..."

"Okay. If you get antsy about anything, though..."

"Trust me, you'll know. Now get over here..."

Rafe grinned and knee-walked closer to Jim. When he reached the other man's hip, he went to his hands and knees then dropped forward onto his stomach. Jim returned the smile and kissed Rafe tentatively on the jaw as the younger man rolled onto his side so he was facing Jim.

"You're not scared are you?"

"No. I love and trust you both too much for that. I am a little anxious. I did some reading... and I know my first time will hurt."

Blair left off the kisses and gently tilted Jim's face in his direction.

"Only for a few seconds, I swear. It doesn't last... and once it fades away you'll feel so good. Knowing that someone who truly loves you is moving inside you... it's intoxicating, Gear. Chess says it feels like Peter Pan after he downed too many jello shots..."

"Flying plastered, huh? I guess a little pain is worth that."

"Like he said... the pain is only a few seconds out of all the time we get to spend exploring each other tonight." Rafe added. "The rest... is an extended mutual foreplay session... and the pure adrenaline rush of orgasm."

Jim laughed, but the sound was slightly dark and sad.

"Not sure I remember what the word even means..."

"We'll remind you... over and over for the rest of our lives." Rafe assured him. Blair grinned softly and kissed Jim's collarbone.

"Hell, by the end of the *night*, we'll have our personal definition burned into your brain..." he drawled, slowly rucking up Jim's loose shirt and shifting down to mouth the newly revealed skin. Jim's eyelids slid to half-mast and he chuckled deep in his throat.

"About time there was something else I don't mind remembering. Not enough of those in my head..."

Rafe frowned and touched his lips to Jim's brow.

"I don't know all that you've gone through, Gear... I'm pretty sure I don't want to, either. The point is, those days are over. No more loneliness, no more playing the tough guy, when inside you're aching to know if real, passionate, life-long love is still possible..."

"We want... and need... and adore every aspect of you, Gear... the Sentinel and the man... body, mind, heart and soul... " Blair added, smiling up at Jim as the bunched fabric finally came to rest at the base of his new lover's throat. A lingering kiss and a brief flick of Blair's tongue into his navel opened Jim's eyes wide and brought a shocked gasp from him. His lovers observed and felt their own temperatures begin to climb.

"God..." Rafe mused, "... if his navel is that sensitive I can't wait to get his cock down my throat..."

"It's not... not my navel... at least I don't think so. It's just... no lover ever did that. It... surprised me..."

Blair grinned wickedly.

"Nipples?"

"I touch them sometimes... when I have to resort to self-help. That's one area I know is a hot-spot. I can't go there until the last minute, otherwise it's over way too fast."

"Any others?" Rafe asked, suddenly intent and serious. Jim gazed at him for a moment, curious about the shift, but he eventually responded with the simple truth.

"Behind the head and along the vein, my inner thighs... and my neck. Especially just under my chin. One lick or nibble there at the right moment... I'm done."

Rafe kissed Jim fiercely on the lips then pulled back and stared powerfully into his lover's eyes.

"That couldn't have been easy for you. In our job, being open and vulnerable isn't safe or something we do naturally. Thank you for trusting us."

"I know you and Blair. You won't use anything I say or do against me, and you won't hurt me. Well, not any more than you can help."

"No, we won't. God, I just know I'm going to have a hell of a time waiting to touch this piece of sculpture you call a chest. When it comes to something I want as bad as I want this... I'm *not* a patient man." Rafe murmured, sliding one hand up Jim's arm to squeeze and caress his shoulder.

Blair grinned and Jim felt a shiver swiftly work its way through and over his body.

"You may not have to be. What you showed me last night should do the trick."

"Yeah... yeah, it just could. We'll have to do a little more work here, though." Rafe responded, now shifting his hand to slide down Jim's thigh, reveling in the sensation of the soft cotton against his palm, but craving even more skin-on-skin contact. Jim grabbed his wrist and for a moment Rafe was afraid their new lover was about to call everything to a halt, but a glance at Jim's face was enough to reassure the younger man. "Hell, I've never seen your eyes so dark... lust looks amazing on you..."

"It's not so bad from this end, either." Jim responded, using his grip to move Rafe's hand slightly back and forth.

"I see that." Blair chuckled, resting his fingers lightly on the knotted cord securing Jim's pants around his waist. "Can I?"

"God yes... it's, uh... getting a little cramped..."

"I see that too. Man... just the *outline* is impressive. I can't wait to see the real thing. Hang on, okay? I need to go slow, even if there isn't a zipper to worry about... Gear! Commando?" Blair laughed when he finally got the cord untied and his hands under the waistband.

"Yeah, well... I figured the less clothes in the way... the easier the moment of truth would be. Could you..."

"Right. Sorry. Here we go... easy... there. Free and clear. God, you are so beautiful... warm and heavy in my hand... and just as big as I hoped you'd be. I can't wait to be where you are, love... feeling you push inside me... dripping sweat into my hair when you lean in for a long, deep kiss. We'll scream together when we come..."

"Lupe! Please... less talk, more touch?"

"Okay, okay. I'm on it." Blair chuckled, beginning slow, gentle strokes. "Close your eyes, Gear... dial up a little and really feel this... feel how much I love pumping you..."

Blair cut his eyes at Rafe and shot him a grin and the other used the distraction his lover was providing to strip Jim's pants off and lay them aside. Brian hummed appreciatively as he ran his hand up Jim's thigh again, absorbing and memorizing the feel of heated skin over unyielding, hard-earned muscle.

"Like a marble column after hours in the sun... You have *got * to show me your lower body routine when we hit the gym next week. Lupe... you ready?"

"Uh-huh. Good timing, 'cause so's Gear."

"Okay. Do it just like I taught you. I'm headed north..."

"All secure on this end. Go for it..." Blair affirmed, making a circle of forefinger and thumb around the base of Jim's cock and tightening just enough to be sure Jim's release would be delayed until the other two were ready for it to happen.

"Ahhh! What the... Lupe!"

"Easy, Gear. Easy. I won't hold this forever... just long enough for you to enjoy some serious attention to your hot-spots without having to think about your dick every second. I'm your control, buddy. You just have fun, okay?"

"God... okay... Chess, yeah... that's so good... more like that..."

"I hear and obey..." Rafe responded with a low chuckle as he dropped his head back down to Jim's chest and resumed his ministrations. "You taste so good, Gear... like warm red wine... deep... and rich... and intoxicating..."

"Hell... that's so... I've never gotten to... to feel this before... not for more than... a few seconds... it's incredible..."

"That's what this night is about, Gear... giving you what you need, what nobody's ever offered..." Blair reminded him softly, leaning in to draw a deep lungful of Jim's unique scent and reveling in the light shiver that ran through his body in response. He then gave the underside of Jim's cock a firm, slow upward lick, bringing a shocked cry and a moan from his nearly overwhelmed Sentinel.

"Ahhh! Lupe, for God's sake... I can't... I need to..."

"Sorry, that red wine comment made me curious. Okay, I'm letting go... come, Gear... come for us... let us see how intense and beautiful your orgasm is..."

A final lick to one nipple and a light twist of the other and Jim exploded, his hips arching up over and over, driving his erection back and forth through Blair's relaxed grip. For a long stretch of seconds, Jim's brain seemed to be shrouded in a thick fog and all he could do was breathe. When the haze lifted, he realized he was being licked clean by a pair of warm, intent tongues. Reaching down, he began to run his hands over both of the other men, patting and caressing whatever body parts he could make contact with. He was surprised, a moment later, when his wrists were lightly grabbed and his hands lifted up and away, accompanied by Blair's concerned voice.

"Damn... I forgot. It's instinct for him to wanna join in..."

"Yeah. Unfortunately his hands may be willing, but they aren't ready *or* able. We've already been way too lenient about him using them..."

"I know, but he's not ready for even a taste of that... is he?"

"If we present it in the right context... maybe."

"Guys..." Jim finally said, his tone clearly irritated. "... I didn't vanish, and I'm not feeble-minded. Talk *to* me, okay?"

"Sorry, Gear." Rafe chuckled. "We're just not sure how to bring this up..."

"What?"

"Protecting you from re-injuring your hands. Chess is right, one of us should have said something earlier."

"My hands are fine..."

"No, they really aren't." Rafe countered. "That's you being the tough guy we know and love. "

"Yeah, well it's obvious that in the heat of the moment, I'm not gonna be able to stop myself from reaching out for you. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Um... there is one option... if you're okay with it." Blair offered, blushing lightly.

"Uh-huh... and that would be?"

 

\------------------------------

TBConcluded...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3/3

Grinning, Blair decided to demonstrate instead of fumbling through an explanation. Quickly tugging the tank top all the way off, the young man gently guided Jim's hands above his head and loosely tied the shirt around his new lover's wrists. As his gaze switched back down to Jim's face, Blair searched anxiously for signs of distress and was relieved to find only curiosity and mild uncertainty. "So? Are you okay?"

"Uh... I think so. It's not tight. If I get too freaked out I can get rid of it. I'm... willing to give this a shot."

Blair kissed the cloth over Jim's wrists softly before sliding back down and planting another on his lips.

"Thank you. I promised as little pain as I could manage... and that includes your hands, which most definitely are *not* healed yet, macho man." He reprimanded with a quiet laugh.

"Enough, both of you, or you know your butts and skulls will pay for the swatting I can't do right now..."

Rafe grinned wickedly.

"Spanking? Atta-boy, Gear! Man, I didn't think he'd get into the idea of kink so fast..." Rafe teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny. When my hands are back to a hundred percent..."

"I know, I know... bang, zoom, first cheetah in outer space..." Rafe laughed as he slid backwards and began to appraise the extensive territory before him, trying to decide where to begin his assault. "Seriously though... I know of some toys and techniques that aren't really so out there... things I guarantee you'd love..." he offered, gliding his hands over Jim's abs and out to cover both sides of his ribcage. Jim let his eyes slip closed and relaxed into the easy touches.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Vibrators... blindfolds and earplugs... padded cuffs..."

"Mmm... blindfolds I get... but earplugs?"

"Sensory deprivation." Blair explained. "It can be so intense. For you, especially, it could be incredibly freeing, too. Just imagine it, Gear... your wrists wrapped in soft padding, held over your head, just like they are now... and all you can do is smell the musk and sweat, taste whatever treat we offer you... and feel our hands and bodies as we drive you absolutely crazy. To take all the stress and responsibility of being the protector for a whole city and just lay it aside for a few hours... to let someone else take control while you lay back and totally surrender to the pleasure... wouldn't it be amazing?"

"God, Lupe... never thought I'd be so grateful for your gift of gab..."

Blair smirked and pecked Jim on the cheek.

"I'll remind you that you said that."

"I bet. Look... Thanks to that inspired little speech I'm getting hard again. One of you better get undressed and do something damn quick..."

"How about both of us? Hang tight, okay? We'll be right back." Rafe assured him, relieved that Jim hadn't shown any indication that he'd noticed how nervous Rafe was about the idea of a threesome. Despite his experience in one-on-one encounters, two partners at once was unfamiliar to him and he wasn't at all sure of the logistics or etiquette, if there even was any. As he and Blair rose to strip and gather the necessary supplies, the younger man touched his arm gently and drew him away to speak to him.

"You're upset."

"No. Unsure, a little scared..."

"We're all new to this, Chess, but we're not strangers. Love and our connection will make up for anything we haven't figured out yet. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks..."

"Anytime, baby."

In a few minutes, Rafe and Blair were back at Jim's side, both now as exposed as he was. Blair carefully set the small saucepan of hot water he carried within reach and placed a bottle of massage oil in it to get warm. Turning back, he lay down beside Jim again and brushed his lips along the other man's ear.

"Hey... have you decided yet?"

"I can't. I want you both so much... and it's supposed to be all three of us."

"It will, it will... it's not like the other one is leaving or anything. Whoever isn't inside you will be touching you, kissing you, helping to take away that trace of pain when we finally become one... "

"Hell... okay. Since Chess was your first, I think you need to be mine... to balance things out. Chess, I'm so sorry..."

"No, don't, Gear. It feels right to me... this is how it should be. And like Lupe said, I'll still be here... getting my licks in, so to speak."

Jim and Blair both groaned and laughed.

"Chess, man, that was so bad!"

"God, now I wanna swat you even more..." Jim added, gazing from one of his lovers to the other.

"Can it wait until we're done here?" Blair asked, laughing as he retrieved the tube of lightly heated oil. Jim sobered as he intently watched Blair's motions.

"Yeah... yeah definitely."

"Good. 'Cause I am *so* dying to know what it's like to be inside you... gliding forward and nudging your prostate... both of us shaking and crying as we come exactly together..."

Jim groaned under his breath, wrapped one hand around the back of Rafe's neck and pulled him down into a soul-kiss, letting him go only when both of them were frantic for oxygen. Locked unwaveringly into Rafe's gaze, Jim spoke hoarsely to Blair.

"Lupe... I need you bad. Get started... please?"

"I was about to ask if you were ready, but I guess I'll just skip it." Blair responded with a grin, shifting down to kneel between Jim's legs. Open a little more for me... good. Put your feet... yeah, flat on the blanket, that's right. Now just breathe slow... let Chess help you. Easy... mmm, there it is..." he murmured, finding Jim's entrance and stroking around it gently.

"Uhhh! Whoa... oh... oh God, Lupe... you're..."

"You bet I am. Out of this world, Gear... so tight... but that won't last. You're already relaxing for me... feel that?"

"Y... yes... ohhh... I'm so damn hard... m-my body wants this..."

"I know. I can feel it... see it on your face..."

As Blair eased the tip of one finger into Jim's body, Rafe began distracting their older lover again, talking softly in-between lingering kisses.

"So good, Gear... you're just doing so good. Doesn't it feel amazing? That finger slowly pushing inside... a little at a time... taking that first step... getting you ready to accept Lupe's cock instead. God, I love the surprise and the passion on your face... didn't think you could get more beautiful, but I was wrong." Rafe soothed, reaching down to repeat the delaying process Blair had used so effectively earlier.

"What?! No! Please, Chess, don't... I have to..."

"Shhh. I know. Not yet, babe. Soon, though... I promise, soon. When Lupe's ready to orgasm inside you... thrusting and filling you up with his heat... that's the moment. I swear, you won't regret waiting..."

"I trust you... both of you... love you so much... do what you want... I wouldn't stop you now... not for anything..."

"Not sure I *could* stop... not without blunt force trauma to the head anyway." Blair replied softly. "Good. Relax the muscles, Gear... breathe. Nice... okay, second finger on its way... just a little sting... I'll go really slow 'till you adjust."

"It's... not that bad... felt a lot worse. Already fading. Move your fingers, Lupe, please... see if you can... whoa! Yeah... shit, there it is! Hell, I read about my... but the real thing is..."

"Ah, discovering the potential of the prostate." Rafe chuckled, kissing Jim's bicep and trailing his lips down to tease his chest again. "So glad I could be here for such an important moment in your life, my man..."

"M-me too... ah, hell... now that hurts..." Jim moaned as Blair pushed inside with a third finger.

"I know, Gear... I know. Easy... wait a second and it'll get better... give it time. Need to stretch you just a little more... just a little. You feel so good... hot and tight and perfect. Gonna be inside you for real in a minute... gonna push so careful and slow... slide deeper and deeper until our hips grind together. My cock will be stroking your prostate just like my fingers are doing... but better... bigger and stronger..."

"Yes... now, Lupe... now... Please, damn it... I can't wait anymore... it's time, I feel it... it's right. Hurry... for God's sake hurry!"

Blair nodded at Rafe, who released his grip on Jim and began to kiss and murmur to him.

"Chill, baby... slow down. Lupe knows what you need, he knows. It's gonna happen, but if he rushes you could get hurt bad... that's it... let him bend your legs into your body... so good... he's at the threshold... ready to make love to you... deep breaths, Gear."

Jim gave a shaky nod and a faint smile, but when Blair made the first gentle effort, easing forward and exerting pressure against Jim's entrance, his Sentinel cried out and tension dominated his expression.

"Gear?"

"Don't stop! Don't you dare! I need you, Lupe... like I've never needed anything... or anybody... I want what you promised me... the pleasure and the connection... God, don't deny me that. I can handle the pain! Just don't back off..."

"Okay, love, I hear you. I'm not leaving you. Chess, get ready to help him..."

"Moment's notice, Lupe. Go on... can't wait to watch you thrusting in and out of him... make love to Gear... create love..."

"That's the plan..." Blair whispered as he leaned forward and pushed until the head of his cock was swallowed in the depths of Jim's body.

"Ahhh! Lupe... Chess..."

"I'm here, sweetheart... try and relax... really try... meditation breathing... that's it... give Lupe some room... space to move." Rafe soothed in between soft kisses. "There... better, isn't it? Yeah... I can see it... let him in a little more... feel the change starting to happen, pain shifting to passion. Your body does want this, Gear... your spirit needs it."

"Mmmm... Lupe, move..." Jim ground out. "...I'm so close to... I wanna lose it when you do... c'mon, baby..."

"Look in my eyes, Gear. Focus on me just for a second... there. The bond is so strong now... I feel you inside me too... in my heart and my soul..."

As Blair finally began to thrust, shallowly and then deeper and more forcefully, Jim became lost in the sensations and was able to see their auras blending without closing his eyes. The color he'd experienced earlier surrounded all three of them and grew amazingly bright. The older man was aware of the tears flowing down his face this time and didn't care if his mates saw them. He and Blair came only seconds apart and the warm wetness he felt against his hip and leg let Jim know that Rafe had followed not too far behind. After resting inside Jim for a minute or two, letting his breath and pulse slow, Blair slowly and cautiously retreated, stretching Jim's legs out on the padding. Once he'd assured himself that Jim would be sore, but wasn't torn or bleeding, Blair moved up beside his lover and joined Rafe in the gentle kisses and touches he was providing.

"Gear..."

"Hmmm?"

"I saw the auras... you're right... it was amazing... so beautiful..."

"We are... together we're beautiful..." Rafe agreed, snuggling close to Jim on the other side. Reaching behind him, he grabbed one edge of the comforter and brought it forward over them. Blair did the same on the other side then untied Jim's wrists and tossed the tanktop aside.

"Lupe... we're forever now, right? " Jim asked muzzily, already half asleep.

"Mmm-hmm. Forever..."

"Need to talk about that..."

"Morning... in the morning..."

"But..."

Rafe tilted Jim's head toward him with a finger on his chin.

"Nobody's leaving you, Gear. We'll both be right here when you wake up... but for that to happen you have to go to sleep."

Jim nodded, kissed one man then the other and let his eyes fall closed. Blair and Rafe looked at each other, smiled and sighed and drifted off as well.

\-------------------------------

END


End file.
